Chronicles of the foxy vampire
by dragoonarc32
Summary: Finally Madara is dead and all it took was an eye and help from Sasuke. Now I find myself in a school full of monsters.what now. harem,sexual content, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Creepy bus driver 1

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any other characters.

All I own is the plot.

It's my first time writing so in the reviews be critical but not ruthless.

Or I will find you!

Thought talking

Kyubi talking

p.s. I thank Bonesboy15 and if you don't know you this is

then I beg Kami to get off your fat (arses)… sorry I sneezed I meant your fat butts and read.

"_Uhhh. Where the hell am I?"_ Thought the blond, handsome teen. Said teen soon felt a wave a nauseating pain shoot up his right eye. He brought up his right hand to his beautiful, unique sky colored eye to flitch and curse from the still existing pain. Soon the pain became dull, and he shifted to get into a better position. Only to be blinded by the sun that dared to rise. _Wait sun, that shouldn't be correct considering the last thing I remember, is fighting Madara with the help of Sasuke at during the sun set._ His train of thought was soon interrupted when he finally noticed that he was moving. Well not him exactly but he was on something and he wanted to find out what. So the one and only knuckle headed ninja stood and began to walk forwarded only to be stopped by a creepy voice.

"I see you're finally a wake." Said the very creepy bus driver. He stared intensively at Naruto and grinned sickly that made Gaarra seem gentler when he was younger.

Naruto couldn't help but ask the driver where they were going.

The driver had answered with this "you'll see" then chuckled quietly to him self.

This had led Naruto to have conversation with himslef. _Where am I and how on earth could I have ended up on this Kami forsaken bus. I need to find a way off this bus and back to my village for answers but first I need to wake a certain flee ball in my mind. Hey mutt I know you're awake, answer me._

Soon Naruto found himself in the familiar sewer that is his mind.

Where are you, you damn fox!

You dare to inter mine domain and demand me to obey you like some common dog, who do you think you are! Yelled the Kuybi

You, what other trapped fox do you see that I must of missed. Naruto said as he looked at the trapped fox that has lived with him for almost for 16 years. He noticed that said fox bared his fangs while its slitted eyes showed its anger for his nickname. Naruto sighed knowing yelling is not going to get him any where. So in his most generous simile he asks the kuybi to explain to him what happen to him and how he ended up here.

Said Kuybi had smirked not knowing that Naruto really didn't know what happen.

You're kidding right. Asked the kuybi, but after seeing Naruto serious face made him bellow with laughter.

You really don't know do you. Well you might as well sit down and listen well because I'm only going to say this once you idiotic moron. Stated the great orange/red fox.

(Flashback)

_You can't possible think that you can defeat me by yourself the hysterically masked men called Madara. You don't have enough charka to stand on your own two feet._

_First of my name Is Naruto not ninetails, second is that I can, and will defeat you that is a fact and third is the reason I am shaking is because I'm getting tired of waiting for this battle to end. Who do I think I'm kidding he's right I can't keep fighting I'm exhausted. I shouldn't have fought Sasuke now I'm to tired to kicked Madara ass like everyone knows it. I need help but every one is every is either to tired or to weak, I guess I'm going in alone. _

_Then you won't mine me joining in then great fire ball justu. Said a certain duck headed ninja._

_Sasuke! Why do side with them, after all their ones who killed you're your clan, your brother. Join me so we can finally end this village, and this war. Shrieked Madara hoping to convince the traitorous Uchia._

_No thank you I am already tired with your existence. The one and only reason I side with them is that I want to be who kills Naruto. Sasuke stated with conviction._

_Naruto rolled his eyes knowing Sasuke his lying through his teeth. But still Naruto still really appreciates. So being Naruto he couldn't help but make fun of the situation. So Sasuke what took you so long or that's right the ass kicking I dealt you must have kept you crying for mamma. _

_You wish dobe. Sasuke said while grinning at Naruto. So are you going to get off your lazy, useless, ramen loving ass up or am I'm going to have to kick the shit out Madara myself. Stated Sasuke with his usually arrogance._

_Don't go insulting my ramen or your going to be in some really deep shit! Yelled the blond ninja. Now that Naruto got this out of his system it was time to get to business. You ready Sasuke because this maybe our only chance to beat him. _

_Hn. Answer the lone Uchia._

_All of a sudden Madara charged at extreme speed. Then we collided._

_to be continued..._


	2. creepy bus driver 2

Creepy bus driver 2

I do not own Naruto in the slightest, what I do own is the plot.

_Remember to review._

Back to the flash back

_The battle continued. Madara was the one to make the first move. He sent a wave of shurinkens hoping to make us veer off. We did. Both Sasuke and I noticed the mistake that we caused. The moment we move Sasuke noticed hand signs that to fast for his eyes to notice. He even had the decency to warn me._

"_Move out the way you idiot." I barley had time to avoid the attack and what surprised me the most was the nature of the justu. It was a water element justu and devastating one at that. Its name was swallowing torrents. It was name correctly due to the torrents actually swallowing everything in its path including the tree I was just on. I just gaped at the destruction it caused and thanked Kami because my village was no way near here._

"_What the hell men, where the hell did you get that technique I thought you were an earth element."_

_Sasuke looked at me with contempt and shouted that I was a moron for forgetting that he had the sharingan and the rinnegan. I mentally slap myself and told Sasuke to shut the hell up. Now back to my priorities. I created a clone to distract Madara, only for it to be destroyed by his charka chains. I gritted my teeth in aggravation. I got into position and watch Sasuke handle the problem trying to come up with a plan only to not really caring and join the fight._

_The look on Madara's faced showed his hatred for us. He formed a few more signs and shouted out burning sand that singed and burn my clothes some hitting my faced only to be healed. Soon he let loose a barrage of Justus's all ranging from wind (my element) to earth. All of them were either dodge or block (painfully) that left Sasuke and me tired. I noticed that Sasuke couldn't move and move and Madara noticed this. My fear was answer when he attacked with a technique that I haven't heard of or seen. He sent it towards Sasuke and I knew he couldn't move, I did the only thing on my mind, intercept it. The only thing I heard during this slowed down moment was my tenet spewing a string of curse so bad that the shinigami would have soaked his mouth with soap._

_The next few things were forgotten except that I was covering my right eye that was bleeding and in pain. Sasuke then appear next to me with a worried face. I told him not to worry._

_He agreed and said that it was time to finish this. I agreed._

_We both charged at him with kunai's. We attacked him from both sides forcing him to block both sides. I made two clones one to attack from behind and one to charge for a rasengan. _

_While he was busy with Sasuke and my clone I attacked him from above. We all suddenly jumped back allowing my clone attack him with a rasengan. Madara noticed a second to soon then the clone went straight through him. Madara thought he was out of the shit hole to find out that he was even deeper than when he started out. He noticed that Sasuke was no where in site. So to soon he heard it, the chirping if birds. For some reason he felt his judgment had came upon hi._

"_Madara, its time for to face the crimes you have committed against the world. Madara, its time for you to die!" Shouted Sasuke._

"_Die for the sake of the Uchia so they can be redeemed." He then shouted out his signature attack._

"_CHIDORI!" He struck Madara in the liver and applied chakra and did extra damage._

_Madara, screech like Sakura when she used to be when she was a fan girl._

_He didn't noticed when the real Naruto charge up a rasengan for the final blow_

_When Naruto struck he hit hard it hit the spinal cord of Madara. His body went straight through trees and didn't move._

_End of Flashback_

"SO WAIT YOU SAYING I KILLED MADARA!" Shouted Naruto at the oversized fox that seemed ready to bite the head of Naruto right off.

"That's just what I said you fucking retarded ass ninja. However you passed the tests to become a ninja must have been a fucking miracle." Stated the angry fox.

"Wait a minute, if I lost an eye then how can I still be able to see out of both eyes."

The fox long forgotten his angry stated with a calm expression "oh the new eye came from the duck headed ninja. He felt that he at least that he should replace your eye with his."

Naruto felt oddly happy that his teme replaced his eye with his own. His eyes widen at the fact that this didn't explain why he was here.

"Hey Kyuubi why am I here." Stated Naruto.

"That's simple. The reason is that during the battle when you were using nearly all my power it seeped into your body. It really could have done damage; they were scared for you, so they sent you here to control my power before you can return home. They left you things in your bag."

Naruto was about to say something when he was suddenly pulled back to the real world.

"So want do you plan to due when you get there." Said the super creepy bus driver.

"I don't know yet, I don't even know where we going yet." Said Naruto

"That is true; well trust me when I say that the place your going is going to be fun."

After he said that Naruto noticed that he was again laughing to himself again. Yep, he is creepier than that pedophiliac loving snake. Naruto stated in his head. Were ever I'm going it's diffidently not home.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange encounter

I do not own Naruto in any way.

Tell your friends and don't forget to review

Tsukune Aono sat by the window near the back of the bus. He waited patiently for the bus to stop at the new school he was going to. When he got on the bus, he noticed that the bus driver was a unique individual that gave off a vibe that said he was completely creepy and that I should stay a maximum 15 miles away from him.

Any way I sat by window and watch the sun rise wishing we could already be there. He was contemplating whether this was a good idea to come to this school. Before he could even finish his thought I noticed that there were multiple voices of laughter on the bus. Confused about this he went to investigate it. He notices that the laughter came from a blond haired boy and to his disgust, the bus driver.

He walked right up to the two in question and let his presence know.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsukune asked.

Naruto stopped midway in his conversation with the bus driver. The topic had changed to Naruto's pranks after they had a challenge to see who could come up with the better prank. Needless to say Naruto won. They stopped after hearing someone speak up.

Naruto was surprised to see that there was another person on that bus.

Before he could question why there was another person on board driver answered first.

"Its good to that you finally felt like joining us. I was beginning to think that you didn't like us." Said the pretending to cry bus driver.

Naruto couldn't resist the laugh that he felt rise from his throat when he saw the sweat drop on Tsukune's face.

His laughter rang throughout the bus only to cease for the much needed oxygen.

When Naruto was done laughing he welcomed the unknown man into the conversation.

Naruto stuck his hand out and offered an infectious grin that he was widely known for and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours."

Tsukune paused for a minute to look at the strange boy that offered his hand.

He was wondering this complete stranger was asking for my name. He looked at the arm that was extended and traveled up the arm to look at his face. He was astounded at what he saw. He saw that this gesture even though it was small and I could hurt him by forming this bond and vise-versa, that there was no way he was going to hurt me. It didn't help that his grin could infect others and make them smile too.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze that showed my appreciation for him that he would want to be friends with someone like me. "My name is Tsukune Aono"

While this affection was going on no one noticed that the bus driver was looking at them.

As he watches this sentimental moment he was thinking of few things. One was that he knew the brown haired boy thought he was creepy. The second was that the blond haired kid was very special. The third was he couldn't wait to see what they thought of the school.

Soon the bus driver noticed the familiar tunnel that he knew would change their lives forever.

He turns around and told his only two passengers two get seated because it was going to get bumpy.

When Naruto asked why the bus driver had replied with a "you'll see."

And they did see or what they didn't see due to the fact the whole tunnel was pitch black.

Naruto was confused on why it was so dark but didn't really give it much thought considering that he's dream a lot worse, naked Jiraiya still haunts me in my dreams.

When Naruto believed that there would be no more light he saw the light at end of the tunnel (wait I'm not died yet) his smile grew three sizes only to reduced when he saw the sea. Everything was semi-normal, the sky was blue the cliffs were gray (not uncommon), there was a weird looking scarecrow (now that's just plain weird), dead, skinny looking trees that look like they need to be water but the sea was red. It wasn't just red but blood red.

Naruto looked at Tsukune and knew automatically that they both thought the same thing '_what in the hell happen here.'_

Naruto looked at the bus driver ready to get some answer when he said good luck.

I asked for what.

All he said was "you'll see."

I looked at Tsukune and accepted the fact that we were stuck here for now.

I asked if he knew where we were going.

(Tsukune p.o.v)

Naruto had just asked me if we knew where to go. I suggested that we just follow the road till we saw help.

(Naruto)

Seeming to have no other choice but to follow Tsukune advice they followed the road ahead.

After walking under the dead, wilted trees that was home to crows we soon came to what seem to be a graveyard. _'Okay I am officially creeped out.'_ Thought Naruto.

Soon both Naruto and Tsukune passed the graveyard to once again be stopped by a sudden appearance of noise.

Tsukune stated to move away from the sound only to turn around to call Naruto to hurry up.

Naruto for some reason couldn't move from the stop and ask the kuybi why.

It had answered with I don't know.

Naruto turn back to the weird sound and begin to walk were Tsukune was to only here a girl to tell me to get out the way. All of a sudden I felt a lot of weight on my back and before I could do anything, I was falling.


End file.
